


Sending...

by DapperJake



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Texting, lovey boyfriends in lovely love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperJake/pseuds/DapperJake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The messages sent between the two LOVEY DOVEY BOYFRIENDS,  Karkat  and Sollux. What do they text each other? Well you have to read this fanfic to find out, idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Text 0ne

**Author's Note:**

> So these are just random things that my friends and I text and just a bunch of stuff I made. Or you can give me suggestions in the comments so I feel more close to you guys-causeimacreep-and I'll know that people actually like what I read-imawhore-
> 
> And sorry this chaper is short

Karkat was always a sorta weird kid. The kinda weird that people try not to associate with. He was the twitchy, big eyed, quiet, mischievous, and always sorta mad kinda weird. He was very clingy too, once you became his "best " friend. But you think you kinda like that because you don't like people who are pushy, like Eridan, and you love that spark of amusement and smart-assness that Karkat carries. Looks like he just texted you now. 

**Karkat** : Hey, you there?

**Sollux** : as always

**Karkat:**  Cool. We're still friends, right?

**Sollux** : yeah. why the hell would we not?

**Karkat** : Just checking. My stepdad and brother are arguing again, can I come over?

**Sollux** : course. i got left 4 dead, you wanna play that?

**Karkat** : Hell yeah. I'll be there in like 10 minutes.

**Sollux** : okay see you then

You have absolutely no idea how much you mean to him.


	2. Text Tw0

You tell your dad that Karkat is coming over, probably staying the night too. He asks if he needs a ride and you remind him he only lives a few minutes away, walking anyways, and Karkat is already heading over.

A few minutes later, you meet Karkat at front porch.

"Hey ass head, you ready to play some video games." Karkat says almost rudel.

"Of cours. I'm always ready to beat you." 

"Shut up. Come on, it's cold out here."

It's not really that cold out, it's Summer now and it's not even that late yet. "It is not cold, you're just eager to get your hand on my  _hot_ bod." You tease him.

"Ugh, yeah sure, whatever you say." Karkat says as you open the door then you two head up stairs to your room.

\--

"What was your dad and brother arguing about?" You ask Karkat once you settle on your bed.

"I don't even fucking know. Me? Bills? School? I just heard a bunch of yelling." Karkat sighs and then flops down face first on the bed and wraps his self around the yellow body pillow you have next to you.

"Well, whatever, wanna play Left four Dead now?" You ask him.

"Yeah, hurry and set it up. I'm gonna beat your ass." He says into the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these chapters are going to be kinda short cause I'm make them on whim. But don't worry, updates on my stories won't be like a WEEK apart. The next chapter will be up by tonight or two days from now. 
> 
> Leave comments and stuff about what you would like them to text about and stuff cause I like seeing you guys and fishes give me ideas.


	3. Text thr33

After an hour of Karkat yelling at you and shoving your controller out of your hands, you two decide to put away the game and lay back down on your bed. Karkat throws the blanket over top of you both so you can whisper back and forth to each othe in a sort of secret way.

You feel Karkat wrap his arms around your waist under the dark covers and sigh. 

"Sollux," he whispers, "Wanna cuddle with me?"

"Are we not cuddling right now?" You say back.

" _T_ _urn around_ , Sollux. I want you to face you, dumbass." He grumbles.

You sigh but comply with him anyways.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel no regret for this short chapter.


	4. Text f0ur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is short. Also, Karkat's pov. Yay.

I'm not sure if I even  _want_ to tell him. I mean, he probably doesn't even like guys so it'll just be awkward and he won't want to be my friend-- are we even friends right now?! Oh God, oh  _God._

"Sollux, we're still friend, right?" I hope that didn't sound too clingy. Jesus.

"Always, kk. Why are we having this cuddle fest, anyways?" He says with that lisp of his. Holy shit, does he even know how fucking  _cute_ he sounds? Wait, is it okay for me to call other guys cute? Well, whatever. Sollux can deal with it. But Sollux also dosn't need to know I called his lisp cute.

"No reason really. Just, eh, you know?" I know exactly why. I wanted to cuddle with my  ~~crush~~   _best friend._  

Nothing is is said for a few minute, but then Sollux speaks.

"Can I tell you a secret. Like a serious secret secre?" He asks quietly. Well DUH, you two always tell each other secrets!

"If course, man." I say without hesitation. Sollux can tell me anything. And I can tell him anything too. Well almost anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short, I know right? I just needed to post SOMETHING or else I wouldn't post anything. 
> 
> Btw, this was in Karkat's pov if you couldn't tell. I based him off how I would think he thinks, cause I can have my headcannons, okay? If you have any questions WHY, just ask. Seriously though, I don't mind you asking questions about my characterization and story build. Please actually, I insist. 
> 
> Imaneedywhore


	5. Text Fiv3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger, mofos

You're starting to kinda regret asking karkat if he's ever kissed someone beore. Kissed a  _boy_ before.

He's quiet for a minute then speaks.

"Well, uh, yeah, kinda. I have before. I mean, it was nothing actually serious. But I have, kissed, kissed a boy... Why, why were you asking?" He stutters his way through the sentence, not really sure what to say.

"No reaso, really. Uh, who?" You ask, trying not to stutter but alas failing.

"You know my old friend Gamzee? Well yeah, him..." He trails off. You decide you should tell him why you asked.

"The reason I asked beacus, I, I was thinking about it. That I might like guys... Cause sometimes I, like, check them out? And I really wanted to know what it was like, kissing a boy."

Karkat laughs a bit, "Eh, yeah I k nada notice you do that. You kinda obvious."

"What?! I am not." Fuck shit God damed hell to Jesus ARE YOU THAT OBVIOU?! You hope your best friend is just joking. Karkat is silent for a few seconds and then speaks again.

"So you haven't... Yeah?" Karkat's too scared to say it actually.

"No haven't." You sigh and try looking away.

"I could- could help you with that?" You kinda can' believe he actually offered to do that!

"Oh- Okay..." You both sit up and just sorta sit there on the bed waiting.

"Put your arms right here, okay? Open your mouth a bit, too" He orders as you takes your arms and places them on his shoulders and motions you to wrap your arms around his neck, "Close your eyes, and open your mouth, idiot..." You do as Karkat says and you feel him wrap his arms around your torso. "Lean forward a bit." He whispers gently, you feel his warm breath just an inch away. 

 


End file.
